


Impulse

by captainraz



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Polybusters if you squint, leaving Holtzmann unsupervised is an a++ terrible idea, you don't have to squint very hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: "Forty eight hours without my girlfriend. I can do this."
Holtz was a goddamn grown up. She had this covered.





	

**T=0 hours**

“Bye babe,” Patty called as she climbed into the cab. “Remember to eat regular meals and don’t get up to too much mischief. Love you!”

“Love you too Pattycakes,” Holtz shouted, hanging out the second floor window of the firehouse. She watched the cab disappear into New York traffic and turned back to her lab. Clapping her hands together she said “right, the weekend starts here. Forty eight hours without my girlfriend. I can do this.”

Holtz was a goddamn grown up. She had this covered.

***

**T=3 hours**

Holtz was bored. She was the only one in the firehouse. Patty was away at a cousin’s hen do or something. Holtz had been invited too, but the idea of a weekend at a spa hadn’t appealed so she’d declined. She was starting to regret that decision.

Erin and Abby were… off doing something. She was sure they’d told her what but she’d had her head inside a new prototype containment unit at the time and her hearing might not have been what it usually was. The important thing was; they weren’t here. Kevin didn’t work weekends, which meant Holtz was all on her lonesome.

She swung her chair around a few times. There were so many _things_ she could be working on, but without anyone to show the finished product to (or to startle with small to medium sized poofs) it wasn’t as appealing.

Her stomach rumbled.

Lunch. She could handle lunch.

***

**T=4 hours**

Her stomach hurt.

It was entirely possible she shouldn’t have eaten every single Hershey’s bar that was in the cupboard, but Holtz had wanted to see how many pieces she could fit in her mouth at once. For science.

Or really just for shits and giggles, since she hadn’t written it down (and if Mythbusters had taught her anything its that the difference between science and dicking around was writing stuff down. Okay, that was a lie; Mythbusters had also taught her how to make four types of new and exciting explosives.) And in any case, she was an engineer, not a scientist. She didn’t have to write anything down.

Didn’t stop her stomach hurting.

***

**T=6 hours**

It turned out that fifteen Hershey’s bars resulted in quite a lot of vomit. Who knew?

At least she felt better for getting all that out. She’d recalibrated all the proton packs while hoping her stomach would settle down, which left her with… even less to do than before she’d eaten all that chocolate.

Holtz blew a raspberry, trying to see how long she could hold it for.

***

**T=9 hours**

Text from Patty: How you doing baby girl? Got my spa on with the cuz. I’ll send you pics. You haven’t blown anything up have you?

Holtz grinned and texted her girlfriend back. Nothing whatsoever had been blown up or set on fire since Patty had left. It was probably a record for Holtzmann.

Text from Patty: Love you baby xx

Holtz texted back that she loved her too, and missed her already.

***

**T=12 hours**

Holtz woke with a start. How had she fallen asleep on her wheely chair? More importantly, how had she not fallen off and broken her face? Ah well, not important.

She rubbed at her eyes to get the gunk out of them. It was almost 11 pm. where had the day gone?

There were a couple of texts on her phone from Abby and Erin, just checking she was alright on her own (read: still alive and not in jail). She set their minds at ease and then pondered what to do next.

It was almost 11 pm on a Friday night and she lived in New York City. There was only one thing to do. Holtz grabbed her coat and headed for the nearest bar.

***

**T=14 hours**

In retrospect it might have been a bad plan to go drinking on an empty stomach after having puked that afternoon, but Holtz wasn’t bothered. She was too blitzed to be bothered about anything much.

By midnight she’d settled into her groove and was tearing up the dance floor with her patented Holtz-moves, pausing every now and then to catch her breath (and grab another couple of shots).

Pretty ladies (and the odd gentleman) were lining up to buy her drinks and give them her number, but Holtz let them down gently.

“Sorry, I’m taken,” she shouted in the ear of one lovely lady who danced too close. “I have the best girlfriend in the world.” Overcome with love for her Pattycakes, she puled out her phone and send her a series of messages consisting of just kisses in the Fibonacci sequence. One kiss, one kiss, two kisses, three kisses…

She giggled to herself and then went to get more shots. It might be fun to drink in the Fibonacci sequence as well…

***

**T=23 hours**

Holtz woke up feeling like something had died inside her head. she turned over, meaning to go back to sleep and then paused. She wasn’t wearing any clothes.

She hadn’t… had she? If she’d broken Patty’s heart she’d never forgive herself.

Dreading what she might see, she opened her eyes. She was in her own bed, and very much alone. The relief was enormous.

Wait… how had she gotten home? The evening was a complete blur after she’d texted Patty that first kiss.

There was a knock on the door that made Holtz’s head pound. She groaned in response.

Abby stepped in the room. “Sleeping beauty awakes,” she said, scowling into her coffee. She sounded pissed.

“What are you doing home? Thought you and Erin were having a romantic weekend away?”

“We _were_ ,” said Abby. Holtz hadn’t known that a person’s voice could approach absolute zero before but apparently it could. “Someone had to come pick your drunk ass up and apparently that’s me. Being the first name in your contacts is so much fun sometimes.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Holtz felt genuinely bad about that. She paused. “My clothes?”

“You don’t wanna know,” Abby muttered. “There’s coffee downstairs. Not that you deserve it.”

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love you Abby?”

***

**T=27 hours**

After coffee (and breakfast, which Holtz was sure she didn’t deserve) Abby left to get back to her weekend with Erin and left Holtz to her own devices. After that she texted Patty to let her know she was still alive she crawled back into bed for another few hour’s sleep.

When she got up it was afternoon and she felt much better.

There was still the problem of how to occupy the time until her girlfriend got back though. Ah well, she’d think of something.

***

**T=37 hours**

By the time Holtz felt tired enough to actually go home to her apartment she’d retuned all the proton packs (again) completely disassembled and reassembled Patty’s ghostchipper in an effort to stop it jamming, applied what she hoped was an ectoplasm resistant coating to all the jumpsuits, built herself a new set of proton pistols and found out she could balance eight pencils on her face at one time. Which wasn’t bad going considering she was hungover as all hell.

Part of her was tempted to spend her evening in a bar again, but she still wanted Abby to be friends with her on Monday so she though she better not. Holtz put her jacket on, double checked she’d locked up behind her and headed home, planning to stop for pizza on the way.

Patty would be back tomorrow. Holtz couldn’t wait.

***

**T=45 hours**

Erin was the first to arrive at the firehouse the next morning. Holtz had already been there for five hours after realising she seriously couldn’t sleep.

She put the blowtorch down when Erin came in, glad to see a familiar face, even if it wasn’t the one she wanted to see most.

“Hey Gilbert,” she said, pushing up her goggles. “Enjoy your romantic getaway?”

Erin nodded. “Despite the interruption.” She frowned. “Holtz, what happened to your shirt?”

“Oh, that. Cut the sleeves off. I cut the sleeves off all my shirts actually.”

“What? Why?”

Holtz shrugged. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Erin didn’t look terribly impressed by that answer. “I’m not gonna lie Patty is like, ninety percent of my impulse control.”

Erin sighed. “And she’s not here.”

“She’s not here.” Holtz grinned. “’Sides, it’s probably safer since I’m forever setting them on fire.”

“I hate that you’re probably right about that.” She frowned then, looking closer at the sleeveless shirt Holtz was wearing. “I think that’s one of mine actually.”

Holtz looked down and realised Erin was right. “Oh shoot. I’m sorry. I’ll buy you another one.”

“Nah it’s ok,” Erin said. “Looks better on you anyway.”

Abby walked in then, before Holtz could say anything else, and she began the serious work of grovelling for forgiveness. Fortunately Abby loved her so it didn’t take too long. She laughed her head off though when she heard what Holtz had done to her shirts.

***

**T=47 hours**

The firehouse door slammed shut.

“Yo, s’up bitches? Patty’s back!”

Holtz looked up from the box of Cap’n Crunch she was eating (dry, with her hands). “Pattycakes!” she said gleefully, jumping to her feet and rushing over to her girlfriend so fast she almost tripped over her feet. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too baby,” Patty said softly, folding Holtz into her arms. They kissed and then Patty stepped back to look at her girlfriend, no doubt to make sure she still had all her limbs attached. “Holtzy, what did you do to your shirt?”

She grinned. “Well Patty it’s kind of a funny story…” Holtz ended up giving Patty a blow-by-blow account of her unsupervised weekend. By the time she was finished Patty was roaring with laughter which made everything worth it.

***

**T=60 hours**

When Holtz climbed into bed that night (at a reasonable time for once) she was greeted by the warmth and reassuring presence of an already sleeping Patty. As she snuggled into her girlfriend she thought about her weekend alone. She’d survived yes, and even had fun, but she’d missed this glorious woman in her bed. She would always do her own thing (and pity anyone who tried to stop her) but Holtz found herself hoping that it wouldn’t mean going away for the weekend again any time soon.

As she drifted off to sleep, safe and warm in the arms of the woman she loved, she knew everything was once again right with the world.


End file.
